The Penguin Animal Cracker
by shenna45
Summary: Inspired by that fill in the Kink Meme.  Love Kanji? Love animal crackers? And  like it when yosuke is just very unlucky? Well, then this crack fic may be just the one for you. animal crackerxhuman relations. Let's just say I warned you.


**A/N: **OMG. I just finally found this! YAY! You do NOT know… ok, so maybe, but you still don't know how long I've been looking for this crack fic. I had it one day, then it just disappeared the next and some how ended up in my school bag (10th grade) even though I'm quite sure I wrote this the year before (9th)… nothing makes sense anymore. And I swear, it sucks. But, yeah.

So, basically, I saw this on the kink meme, and I was like "OMG! I SHOULD WRITE MY OWN THAT'S FLUFFLY! :D" Needless to say, idk if it ended up quite fluffy, but it is yet, another crack fic by yours truly. ;D

Though, I don't know if I'll write more… since I seem to have written 50 billion stories and some are in desperate need of being updated… and I don't know if I'll ever get along to them… D: So, that's enough ranting… but, oh! I got me a mini laptop! :D it's so… different and I swear, it has some how gotten a lot slower than my other laptop… D; But, I love it since it's tiny and portable. ;D

Anyway, on to disclaimer! :D and ze crackiness! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kanji Tatsumi, nor do I own animal Crackers. Heck, I haven't even eaten them in ages. So, I don't think I like em anymore… D; And I don't own Yosuke… either. :/ yeah…

* * *

**The Penguin Animal Cracker**

It was now or never.

The box of animal crackers stood in front of Kanji, just begging him to open them up.

His sweaty hands slowly grasped onto the box. He opened it ever so slowly, trying to preserve the moment, even though it was actually driving him crazy. The box was open.

He bit his lip in anticipation as he reached into the box and pulled out the first cracker.

There it was. The fragile pointed beak, the slight curve of the wing, the perfectly shaped foot. It was all there. There, sitting in his clumsy hands was the ever-so-rare penguin animal cracker.

It was sort of like he was in heaven. He ran his finer along the penguins smooth curves, causing his face to become flushed.

"Pen-chan…" He brought the rare animal cracker up to his lips.

"Yo Kanji! What's up!" Yosuke said as he barged into the room, but stopped short once he noticed Kanji making out with an animal cracker.

It took a while, but Kanji finally noticed an unwanted presence in the area and pulled away from his edible lover. His eyes grew wide in shock once he saw who it was. "Whoa! It a-ain't like what it seems!" He stuttered as his face turned to a light shade of red. He quickly hid Pen-chan behind his back and away from Yosuke's prying eyes.

"Yeah. I see. So, while I was on my way here, in the back of Tatsumi's Textiles, a rare penguin animal cracker lay defenseless and Kanji who's hands were all sweaty were-!"

"AAHHHHHHHH! What the hell! Stop bullshittin' or I'll shut it for you! I-I'm just a normal high school guy!" He said in defense. "Who just so happens to love penguin animal crackers." He added silently.

"Yeah… Well, I'll be outside with the rest of the group. Come out once you finish your little time together with your penguin lover." Yosuke walked out while shaking his head, leaving Kanji all alone.

He gave Pen-chan a quick kiss before placing him down gently inside of his desk drawer. "We'll finish this later."

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Kanji ran back to his room and opened the drawer he put the animal cracker in previously. He carefully took it out and placed it on the desk.

"You've been a naughty animal cracker, haven't you?" He said as he fumbled with his belt buckle.

"Yo Kanji! I found that bo—Whoa! Holy shit!" Yosuke said as he once again walked in on his friend and the animal cracker. "Oh god… I…" He shielded his eyes as he slowly backed out of the room. "I… I should just go."

Kanji looked up, his face rather flushed. A small smirk formed on his face. "Served him right." He turned back to Pen-chan. "Now where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, that's it. And I have to admit, I don't know what that sentence "Stop bullshittin' or I'll shut it for you!" means… I know, I wrote it and I still don't get it. D: This is what happens when you try to type up a story from almost 2 years ago (HAHAH! :D I'm gonna be a junior! :D) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and uh, review~!

No flames. D; I'm not in the mood for flames. D;

Dammit. I just remembered. I should've gotten some animal crackers while I was in Japan the other day. Crap. D;

Anyway, that's all for now. Time to go work on some other stories~! ;D


End file.
